Records of Joestar Family in One Piece
by ShadowXF
Summary: Recollection Joestar Family Adventures. Features of Memories before the Story.
1. Prologue to Memories

**The History of the Joestar Family in One Piece**

_The Joestar Family is a highly praised family for their morals and their combat prowess throughout history. Their history began with the man known as the Gentleman of the Sea, Jonathan Joestar. Jonathan was a roaming archaeologist who traveled to ruins all over the World and even traveled through parts of the New World before retiring from adventuring. Jonathan was a master Haki user, something that most of the public didn't know, but also he was also trained in the art of Hamon or Ripple as better known. Jonathan was easily able to match up to Marine Admirals and New World Emperor's Lieutenants in his prime and still would put up an incredible fight against the younger generations and earned respect of both Navy and Pirate by age 25. His skill in both Haki and Hamon was so impressive that many students wished to be trained by him but politely declined due to the art of Hamon's secrecy and Haki's mental and physical requirements. Jonathan during his old age was near assassinated with unique golden arrow that was said to kill victims of weak spirit within fifty days, fortunately Jonathan survived and had gained the power known as stands and that arrow that stabbed Jonathan is kept in a vault under the Joestar Mansion. Jonathan is now 50 years old and now living in the East Blue in happiness with his wife Erina Joestar, daughter of a former Marine Doctor. He had two close friends that helped him with his journey; Robert E. O. Speedwagon, a former pirate turned merchant who had his crewmates create a transport company for goods; and Baron William Zeppeli, Jonathan's mentor in Hamon and head of the Zeppeli family main branch. Jonathan was never officially documented using his stand though it is said that his words inspired many to follow him like friends. Jonathan was said to been the oldest out of a triplet of one boy and two girls._

_Jonathan Joestar would have two sons and the younger sibling would be John 'Johnny' Joestar. Johnny was a skilled horse racer, which was a popular sport upon where he grew up. Johnny was didn't have the talent of Hamon like his father but after meeting with cousin of the Zeppeli family, the same family that taught Jonathan Hamon, would help Johnny with the Spin. During Johnny's training into spin, he unlocked his stand known as Tusk. Tusk allowed Johnny to shoot his nail by spinning them and they were as strong bullets. Johnny would then go on a journey with his older brother Joseph and his partner Caesar Zeppeli, and Johnny's best friend, Gyro Zeppeli. They would travel the world and Johnny would learn that his stand would evolve into stronger and stronger forms. Johnny would be well known as a talented marksman on his family ship known as the Star Adventure. Johnny would be given the title of the Racing One-Shot Sniper. Johnny was also talented in learn Observation Haki but less talented in Armament Haki. Johnny also never made many enemies but had many fellow rivals who wish to challenge him to races and combat. Johnny would be given the role as the sniper of Star Adventure but also as main tactician next his brother, Joseph Joestar._

_Jonathan's older son Joseph Joestar had talent in Hamon though less than his father but made up for it was his clever applications and genius level intellect. Joseph would travel the world like father made many friends but more enemies. During his time traveling he met with his aunt, Lisa Lisa or better known as Elizabeth Joestar, as was trained with Hamon to high skill along with his partner Caesar Zeppeli. Joseph had also received a stand power known has Hermit Purple. Joseph was already known as a trickster in his young age but he was notorious for predicting not only his opponents next words but also his opponents next words and with the power of Hermit Purple he is able to read future through pictures which he takes using a combination of his ability of Hamon and Stand power. He increased his family's wealth through his clever insight, future predictions, and his clever applications. He made many enemies who would never be heard from again and was given the title of The Mind Reading Trickster and was the captain of the Star Adventure._

_The next in line of the well-known family members included Jotaro Kujo. He was the older twin sibling of the Kujo family of Joestar, which comes from the Jonathan's youngest sister Holly Joestar who married a man with the last Kujo. Jotaro was punk kid but was protective of family members including his uncles, aunts, and cousins. Before his cousin Joseph picked up Jotaro, Jotaro would roam around his home as a sort of enforcer of peace in the town that even more evil pirates and corrupt marines stayed away due to Jotaro's notorious reputation. Jotaro was however also a marine biologist in private and was brilliant in his field and made his study into Sea Kings in particular. Jotaro was brought on by his cousin Joseph to join him on an adventure along side his sister Jolyne Kujo. Jotaro got time to do major studying on Sea Kings while being one of the most powerful stand users on board the Star Adventure. Jotaro's stand, Star Platinum, is the most physically power stand and precise stand of the group and when Jotaro faced an enemy that manipulated time Jotaro by surprise learned how to stop time for a few seconds. Jotaro was given the role of both ship enforcer and ship biologist due to his strength and understanding of biology of sea creatures. Jotaro's nickname was The Heavyweight Sea King._

_Next major member of the Joestar family was Josuke Higashikata the First. The Higashikata family was the middle sister of Jonathan who married but ultimately divorced her husband in all but name. Josuke was like Jotaro in being a punk but rather only in appearance, inside Josuke is really a bigger softie than Jotaro. Josuke was known as a miracle healer that based his clients based on what he saw in personality and will make the judgment to treat his clients with his stand, Crazy Diamond which has the power of restoration, or to send his clients flying. Josuke's stand was stronger than Star Platinum but it was less precise on his blows towards his enemies and healing is what makes Josuke feel comfortable. Josuke was brought on as ship medic and second ship enforcer. Josuke was nicknamed The Raging Hair Doctor._

_Following up was Giorno Giovanna whose history was complicated at best. During one of Jonathan's later adventures, Jonathan was caught in a trap and drugged during his incarceration. A woman was sent to extract his 'essence' and eventually had Giorno, who ran away at a young age. Giorno was intelligent to know that his family would use him and he made his decision to leave and was switching from pirate group to pirate group until he reached the island where Jonathan Joestar lived and ironically didn't meet him. Giorno had a group of loyal friends from his time traveling the blues and was recruited by Joseph who asked him for a chance for an adventure of a lifetime. Giorno would be the youngest out of Jonathan's children but unlike the other had gained Jonathan's natural charisma and had a stand that fit his resolve. Gold Experience was stand that created life and infused things with life energy, which made Giorno a wonderful creator of spare body parts incase of accidents. Giorno was dubbed a commander and medical provider of the ship. Giorno would be one of the most morally gray members of group with having no qualms killing if necessary though everyone in the group was prepared to kill if necessary. Giorno was funnily given the name, Life Giver and Taker._

_The twin sister of Jotaro Kujo was Jolyne Kujo and she was similar to her brother though with a more open expression of kindness towards others. Jolyne was arrested on false charges by the Marines to get back Jotaro and both of them not only beat said marines but also learned that the man who wished to get Jotaro arrested was a former pirate name Romeo. Jolyne managed to get the charges dropped and she began training to be a nurse. Jolyne learned that she was good at stitching at young age and eventually learned about her stand known as Stone Free. Jolyne's stand is able to manipulate string into any form that Jolyne requires or needs such as traps, shields, quick stitches, and other various uses. Jolyne had a large amount of more powerful friends from her short time in prison and brought them with her. Jolyne would become a ship nurse. Like the rest of her family she was given a nickname, which was the Spider Queen._

_The final member was there because of a tragic accident. Josuke Higashikata the Second or rather Gappy Higashikata was the result of a Devil Fruit user and a supernatural spot on the island where the Kujo family lived. Gappy was the merging of the oldest Kujo sibling who was Kira Kujo and adopted member Josefumi Kujo. Yoshikage Kujo was a marine surgeon who had been researching the origins of devil fruits and Josefumi was his right hand man. Both Kira and Josefumi were stand users within the Joestar family and as a result the stands of both Josefumi and Kira were fused into Soft & Wet, which combined the original and Killer Queen. Soft & Wet has the ability to make bubbles that store anything, graft two objects together, explode, and remove things and concepts from objects the bubbles touch. Gappy as a result had shortterm memory loss but eventually learned everything about Kira and Josefumi's memoreis and became the surgeon of the Star Adventure. Gappy was given the name of Double Bubble Surgeon._

* * *

**The Records of Joestar Family and Allies Role in One Piece**

_Former Members – Phantom Blood_

_Jonathan Joestar – Former Captain – Hamon and Haki User – 50 years old_

_Robert E. O. Speedwagon – Former Right Hand Man – Brawler and Haki User – 48 years old_

_Baron William Zeppeli – Former Vice Captain – Hamon and Haki User – 75 years old_

_Erina Pendleton – Former Captain's Wife – 49 years old_

_New Leader Group – Battle Tendency_

_Joseph Joestar – Head Captain – Hamon, Stand, and Haki User – 25 years old_

_Caesar Zeppeli – Right Hand Man and Partner – Hamon and Haki User – 25 years old_

_Lisa Lisa – Advisor – Hamon and Haki User – 40 years old_

_Rudolf von Strohiem – Ship Mechanic, Shipwright, and Inventor – Weapon's Specialist – 30 years old_

_Suzi Q – Head Captain's Girlfriend – 22 years old_

_Enforcer Group – Stardust Crusaders_

_Jotaro Kujo – Commander, Enforcer, and Biologist – Stand and Haki User – 20 years old_

_Muhammad Avdol – Advisor – Stand and Haki User – 27 years old_

_Noriaki Kakyoin – Jotaro's Partner – Stand and Haki User – 20 years old_

_Jean Pierre Polnareff – Jotaro's Right Hand Man – Stand and Haki User – 23 years old_

_Iggy – Ship Dog and Guard – Stand and Haki User – 3 years old_

_General Management Group – Unbreakable Diamonds_

_Josuke Higashikata – Commander, Medic, and Enforcer – Stand and Haki User – 19 years old_

_Okuyasu Nijimura – Josuke's Right Hand Man – Stand and Haki User – 19 years old_

_Koichi Hirose – Josuke's Partner – Stand and Haki User – 19 years old_

_Rohan Kishibe – Ship Historian and Mangaka Writer – Stand and Haki User – 24 years old_

_Shigekiyo Yangu – Ship Financial Manager – Stand User – 19 years old_

_Mikitaka Hazekura – Wanderer – Stand User – Unknown years old_

_Yukako Yamagishi – Koichi's Girlfriend and Enforcer – Stand and Haki User – 19 years old_

_Tonio Trussardi – Ship Cook – Stand User – 27 years old_

_Underworld Connection Group – Golden Wind_

_Giorno Giovanna – Commander, Medical Provider, and Underworld Connection – Stand and Haki User – 20 years old_

_Bruno Bucciarati – Giorno's Partner and Advisor – Stand and Haki User – 24 years old_

_Leone Abbacchio – Ship Treasure Hunter, Investigator, and Advisor – Stand and Haki User – 27 years old_

_Guido Mista – Giorno's Right Hand Man and Sniper – Stand and Haki User – 22 years old_

_Narancia Ghirga – Ship Bomber – Stand User – 21 years old_

_Pannacota Fugo – Ship Poisoner and Virus Specialist – Stand User – 20 years old_

_Trish Una – Giorno's Girlfriend – Stand User – 21 years old_

_Medical Group – Stone Ocean_

_Jolyne Kujo – Commander and Ship Nurse – Stand and Haki User – 20 years old_

_Ermes Costello – Jolyne's Right Hand Woman and Ship Nurse – Stand and Haki User – 22 years old_

_Emporio Alniño – Ship Storage Manager – Stand User – 15 years old_

_Foo Fighters – Jolyne's Left Hand Woman and Ship Nurse – Stand and Haki User – Unknown Age (Around 21)_

_Narciso Anasui – Jolyne's Boyfriend and Ship Surgeon – Stand and Haki User – 26 years old_

_Weather Report – Ship Navigator and Meteorologist – Stand and Haki User – 30 years old_

_Bounty Hunter Group – Steel Ball Runners_

_Johnny Joestar – Commander and Ship Sniper – Stand, Spin, and Haki User – 23 years old_

_Gyro Zeppeli – Johnny's Right Hand Man and Doctor – Stand, Spin, and Haki User – 25 years old_

_Hot Pants – Ship Nurse – Stand and Haki User – 21 years old_

_Mountain Tim – Ship Bounty Hunter – Stand and Haki User – 28 years old_

_Diego Brando – Johnny's Rival and Ship Bounty Hunter – Stand and Haki User – 24 years old_

_Wekapipo – Gyro's Rival and Ship Bounty Hunter – Stand and Haki User – 26 years old_

_Health Group - Jojolicon_

_Gappy Higashikata – Commander and Ship Surgeon – Stand and Haki User – Approximately 24 years old_

_Yasho Hirose – Gappy's girlfriend and Ship Navigator – Stand User – 22 years old_

_Kyo Kujo – Ship Chef and Ship Maid – Stand and Haki User – 28 years old_

_Dai Mamezuku – Ship Plant Specialist – Stand and Haki User – 33 years old_


	2. Memories of Jonathan Joestar

**The Memories of Jonathan Joestar**

Part 1. Having a Drink with Whitebeard

Part 2. Handing New World Pirates to World Government

Part 3. Jonathan Joestar versus ?

Part 1

Jonathan Joestar was easily happy with his lot in life however after the death of his father he was chasing after the man who did it. It was amazing that Jonathan had managed to travel all the Blues and Paradise but never found anyone who really pushed his skill in terms of Hamon. Until he met with various mentors who took a liking to him and wished to train him in the art of Haki, which he showed incredible talent like he did for Hamon. Now he was in the New World selling goods while searching for the man. Jonathan had met horrible pirates but also he also would fight corrupt marines and as a result was respected as a merchant for exposing the truth of circumstances.

Now he was invited on Whitebeard's ship, The Moby Dick, to share a drink and talk about experiences and find out if he saw the man.

"Gurarararara! You are truly the Gentleman of the Sea, Jonathan Joestar. I am surprise the Marines give you such leeway to talk to Roger, Big Mom, Kaido, and myself. Though with all the favours of getting rid of their most corrupt people I would guess they had to thank you someway." Whitebeard laughed in amusement.

Jonathan took a sip of the sake that Whitebeard had offered and in return gave some wine that he had saved from his father's collection in exchange. Jonathan was not disappointed in either of them.

"I did what I believed was right and there are some truly horrible people that deserve punishment regardless on which side. I wished there wasn't so many cruel people in the world." Jonathan said sadly though he smiled.

Whitebeard judged the man on his words and attitude and he could conclude that this man was truly a good person right down his passionate soul of fire. "I would offer you a place as my son though I know you would refuse. And if I am right you also look for information on that man."

Jonathan maintained his calm, "Then I am glad you understand me. And you are right, I am looking for that man."

"Well, it is good to let you know he is in my territory but is hiding well enough that I don't know where he is but I do know that he is nearby in the islands to the North and is likely not moving." Whitebeard said the information with a grave attitude.

Jonathan nodded knowing why and he stood up. He walked up to the giant man and offered his hand with good intentions. Whitebeard accepted and shook the gentleman's hand feeling a bond of trust that would never be understood between the two men for another twenty-five years. Though neither Jonathan nor Whitebeard would ever forget the feeling of true trust that was rare within the world.

Part 2

Sengoku had heard about The Gentleman of the Sea and thought that it truly fit the title of the man standing in front of him. Sengoku was having disappointed thoughts of Jonathan that he didn't become a Marine though it made sense for his circumstances in looking for the man he was searching in vengeance and he couldn't bring himself to join the Marines as a result. Jonathan was a once in a lifetime combat genius that matched Devil Fruit Users in the New World and would be considered a reckoning force in world around him as a sort of super hero to the public.

"I hope it isn't to much trouble for you Admiral Sengoku." Jonathan said offering his hand while his right hand man, Speedwagon, was watching to the side.

Sengoku took the hand with respect of the man of Jonathan's public standing, "No, it isn't in fact you help us with dealing with some nasty pirates and you actions made you a figure to respect even amongst the Marine corp."

Jonathan smiled in obvious joy at the result, "Then I hope our relationship will be maintain as positively as possible Admiral."

Sengoku smiled at how polite the man and nodded his head once, "Call me Sengoku and I believe your work makes you even sometimes dare I say it better than the Marines at times."

Jonathan chuckled, "Thank you for your compliments though if it wasn't for my various mentors and my friends I would never be the man I am today. I would be a horrible person who would be stuck trying to catch that man who killed my father."

Sengoku's smile dipped and became a neutral expression at the revelation at the man's loss and why he was on this journey. After a second of silence, Sengoku remembered something from a report he read that morning.

"Jonathan, I do believe you should go towards Whitebeard's Territory in the North, particularly a island where darkness reigns for all but three days a year. I think it was called Phantasma Blosh there supposedly there is a report of incidents like your father's murder happening recently." Sengoku said with seriousness.

Jonathan was shocked and then his face turned serious before he let go of Sengoku's hand, which he accidently gripped in unconscious action. Jonathan was finally getting close to that man. Soon the final battle will ensue between him and Jonathan and it will never be easy neither physically nor mentally. The sting of betrayal still scorched Jonathan on what that man did to betray his trust and kill his father for his kindness.

Part 3

Jonathan had arrived at the island where he faced zombies and vampires something that only happened as a result of the mask that man stole from the Manor that night. Yes, he was here and his pirates had been here. The island that Whitebeard had controlled had been usurped under his nose and now Jonathan knew why. The only structure of relevance on the island was a massive tower in the center of the island and easily had forty floors, which all likely had to be climbed inside from stairs. Jonathan knew his crew would follow him until the bitter end and he was happy with their loyalty and sad because of it.

"Everyone, this is the true final battle we have left and I ask for your strength again to defeat the menace that caused me the perils we have been on." Jonathan said getting his crew to look at him with awe.

"This is the part of our journey that you will most likely die on but I wish for you to follow me to finish that man off and save the world from any future terror this man creates!" Jojo said getting a roar from his crew as they followed him into battle.

Jonathan had William A. Zeppeli to his left and Robert E. O. Speedwagon to his right and for the few days the crew continued fighting until they reached the bottom of the tower where they rested before their climb to the top. Jonathan led the climb facing of against various zombies and vampires including Jack the Ripper, Tarkus, and Bruford. They eventually reached the top of the tower with six casualties out of their group eighty fighters with Jonathan included.

Jonathan ask the group to stay behind and prevent anybody from entering while Zeppeli and Speedwagon stayed beside Jonathan as he opened the door to see that man. Dio Brando, the man who Jonathan called a brother no matter how much he hated him and someone who led them on a chase around the world. Jonathan signalled Zeppeli and Speedwagon to stay back and they nodded while closing the door.

"Dio…" Jonathan said in anger while his Hamon surged in electric shocks around his arms.

Dio turned around to see his adopted brother and reveal his fangs. To compare the two men would be easily understood by the group. Jonathan was in simple clothes for better combat movement and adaptability. Dio was in black elaborate easily custom-made clothes that accentuated his peak physical form and menacing grace. Jonathan was someone who had the face of someone who could be trusted from a single look at his face while Dio had the face of someone who had a toxic allure that would drag you in like a Venus Fly Trap and bite down when you get close. Jonathan was the meaning of for the good of all while Dio was the personification of the cruel would only be victorious for only myself. It was a perfect contrast of view and would be the fight that both of them would destine to be down. It was a game of cat and mouse on both sides with Jonathan getting closer while Dio toyed with Jonathan getting closer.

The moon was blood red and Dio stared into Jonathan's eyes and said his first words to Jonathan in over a year, "It has been a while Jojo. I never thought you would be able to make such a large imprint upon the world even matching my own."

"Dio..." Jonathan said with anger as he gripped the sword at his side.

"I never wanted to turn you into a zombie nor a vampire Jojo because I realize it would never be fun to take control of a man I had as a brother. I will never make that mistake again. I relied on my knights to finish you but you are persistent like a cockroach and so I will kill you personally." Dio said menacingly as he raised his arms to behold the moon.

Jonathan stood ready, "I wanted to do the same to you Dio. I'll feel no guilt in killing you. If I never found that mask and Devil Fruit this would never happen. This is my atonement so I make sure this will end Dio!"

"COME JOJO!" Dio said with his claws raised.

Jonathan walked up and threw a Hamon infused rose right at Dio and Dio grabbed the rose and instantly froze it but not before getting a nasty shock.

"Your Hamon is weak Jojo it only stings little like a mosquito." Dio said before crushing the rose.

Jonathan was in his thoughts and knew that this got hard quickly, "You can instantly freeze water Dio. This was your way of escaping the weakness of Hamon and Devil Fruits."

Dio smiled evilly knowing what Jonathan was thinking, "It took me a while to learn my powers like you Jojo though now once I've eliminated all my weaknesses like these simple ones I will be Emperor of the World."

Dio jumped into the air and his arms spread out to form bat wings. "With the power of my Bat-Bat Fruit and the Stone Mask, I have transcended all of man and reach the level never seen before by anyone. Your Hamon and Haki training is useless against me and I will prove it to you by finishing off your pathetic life."

The fight now had truly begun and it would be a masterpiece.

Dio was bat-man and a vampire on top of that. His power was able to negate Hamon though Haki maybe a different story depending Dio's power was able to defeat the combination of the two.

"Koooooohhhhh!" Jonathan breathed as he posed for Hamon Breathing.

"Now Armament Haki." Jonathan spoke seriously and his arms became blackened and shined like steel.

"WRRRYYYYY!" Dio screeched as he dived as he was aiming with his clawed feet.

"Flying Sky Overdrive." Jonathan said throwing a Zoom Punch that was three times as fast as a Hamon infused Zoom Punch.

Dio managed to do spin to avoid the attack but was forced to go off course. Dio regained his balance and turned to Jonathan with a snarl. "Die Jojo."

Jonathan let the Hamon flow through his body with his breathing while Dio flew in to kill Jonathan by taking his head.

"I will shatter you Jojo!" Dio said activating his water freezing on his legs while Jonathan drew his sword.

"Silver Steel Overdrive!" Jonathan said swinging the sword with one hand and slicing Dio's body through his chest with the sword stopping right under the heart.

Jonathan couldn't move his arms, they were frozen by Dio's water freezing ability.

"You will become one of my demons Jojo. For this mistake proves you're a weakling, weakling, WEAKLING! WRRRYYYY!" Dio monologues before jabbing his fingers into Jonathan's neck and pulling out Jonathan's carotid artery.

"I am touching a very delicate carotid artery Jojo. It's so warm. It feels so good." Dio spoke amused at the compromising situation of Jonathan.

Jonathan closed his eyes calmly and then let the feeling of authority rage over, blasting a wave Conqueror's Haki directly into Dio's face making him panic and let go of Jonathan. Jonathan took advantage of Dio's panic and his sword had melted the freezing by being next to the brazier and let go of the swords and swung his fist around and around while Dio was pulling out the sword.

Jonathan then twirled into a pose and then clanged his Haki covered arms creating sparks, which lit Jonathan's arms on fire.

"Burning Ripple Armament." Jonathan said before he slammed his fist into Dio's hands, which tried to contain the Hamon and fire with his freezing ability but slipped through.

The blow was clean and the Haki and Hamon covered blow slammed with a direct strike into Dio's body sending him reeling over the edge of the tower and down a cliff. Jonathan looked over the edge to see that Dio's broken figure on the ground and collapsed on the balcony of the tower.

Things would become better for Jonathan and he would marry is childhood sweetheart and would have multiple sons including an accidental one that happened because of kidnapping and drugging that was quickly resolved thankfully. It was a happy retirement for Jonathan and teaching for his children, nephews, and nieces in the ways of Haki and possibly Hamon.


End file.
